Canterlot High School (RaCaoMLPEG)
This is how Canterlot High School goes in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Ryan F-Freeman:groaning Twilight Sparkle:groaning Vakama: Is everyone ok? Matau: Yeah. We're right behind you, fearless leader. Matau T. Monkey: Whoa.. What... a ride. Crash Bandicoot: I feel dizzy. Spike: Twilight? Prince Can: Jessica? Brian the Crocodile: Dad? Twilight Sparkle: Guys? You're not supposed to... Jessica Fairbrother: Mom? Dad? Ryan F-Freeman: Spike? Are you a.... a dog? Twilight Sparkle: And are you guys... humans?! Prince Can: Yes. But I have no idea what you and the Toa are. Twilight Sparkle: Huh? at her self and the Toa screams Matau: screams Get back! I'm a human! Prince Can: All of you calm down! Matau: I'm dangerous, I'm ugly and I'll hurt ya! breathes in and out Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. What about me? Jessica Fairbrother: It's alright, Matau. Matau: Jessica? Nokama: Matau. It's alright. Matau: Alright? You callto Ryan this "alright"? looks at a mirror showing that he's a human Ryan F-Freeman:then covers his mouth breathes in and out Meg Griffin: Ryan? You ok? nods and puts his hands on the ground Ryan F-Freeman: What... does the rest of me look like? Twilight Sparkle: Like us! Only not us. Crash Bandicoot: The Toa still got their masks, Ryan. But, your muzzle is small. Oh, and so is Twilight's. Matau: My mask is here. Ryan F-Freeman: My muzzle?! his mouth to scream again Onewa: Are you going to scream again, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: his mouth No. Nokama: Good, Ryan. We'll help you find your brother. Together. Whenua: 'cause that's what friends do. smiles Crash Bandicoot: This must be the world where Sunset and Cody is. Thomas: Yep. Matau T. Monkey: Good thing that my magic is in me, Master Ryan. Matau and Ryan summons their Keyblades Twilight Sparkle: Uh, why do you guys need those things? Ryan F-Freeman: Just in case if some of the bad guys come and stop us, Twilight. nods Ryan F-Freeman: And that portal acts as a way back to Equestria. Mata Nui: Yes, Ryan. But we need to find your brother. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Mata Nui. Looks like you and I both have a brother. smiles Crash Bandicoot: What about me, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I think you got a T-shirt, Crash. looks in a mirror and found out that he's a human Crash Bandicoot: Eeek! I look like Rainbow Blitz in this world. What about Mata Nui and his Glatorian friends? looks at the Glatorian and Mata Nui Brian the Crocodile: Meg Griffin is a human anyway. T. Monkey nods and looks in a mirror finding out that he's a human Thomas: Yeah! I'm a human again! holds a sign that says "What do you mean again, Thomas? Mata Nui: This human body's incredible. Nui looks at Ackar and the other Glatrorian Ackar: You're a human?! Timon: That won't happen to me and Pumbaa. looks at Timon and Pumbaa and saw that they are still animals Ryan F-Freeman: Oh look. A rabbit. giggles Timon: Ryan. You got something to turn me human? nods and use his magic to turn Timon to a human Thomas: Wow! Timon: Yeah. Wow. Crash Bandicoot: While Matau turns Pumbaa into a human, our first order of business is to find Ryan's brother, Twilight's crown and get back here ASAP. I don't know what that is. Properly "Act swiftly awesome pony". giggles Matau: I didn't know Ryan can giggle, Vakama. nods Matau T. Monkey: Crash? We should start searching that castle over there. I'll look in a mirror. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Twilight Let's gallop! and Twilight start to run like ponies Crash Bandicoot: laughs What are you doing, Twilight? Thomas: Actually I don't think that's how the new you two are supposed to... Matau T. Monkey: Why they run like they're from Equestria? Thomas: I don't know. But look. look at Ryan and Twilight and then at a guy who is walking a dog Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. up on his feet Hi. guy waves at Ryan and goes on his way to somewhere Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I hope Mal is with Sunset. Crash Bandicoot: C'mon, guys. Ryan and Twilight don't want to be like this more then I can remember. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right. And Twilight, before you try to use your magic. the door Crash Bandicoot: At least you and Twilight don't have those horns. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Twilight's mouth before she freaks out It's only temporary for now. As soon as we get back to Equestria, your horn will be on your head where it belongs. Matau T. Monkey: Look on the bright side, Master Ryan. You don't have to deal with these wings of yours. nods and they go to the school Ryan F-Freeman: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes